Esmeralda Syeria
Appearance Esmeralda is thin and has a very feminine figure that many a woman would be envious of. She has long, black hair that she usually wears down, but held out of her face. Her facial features are very delicate with high cheekbones and a petite, turned-up nose. Her lips are fully and well-shaped. She has green eyes that stand out against her dark brows. Her height is about 5'4 and she isn't the tallest woman there. She has a birthmark on the back of her thigh shaped like a cross, and she has a silver studded nose right on the right side of her nose. Clothing Esmeralda was seen wearing jeans, flats and a simple t-shirt. But when she was on stage, she was something and somebody else. Wearing revealing outfits with heels, ten pounds of make-up on her face but when the apocalypse happened, she was doing a gig and her client almost bit her. She ran away with just pumps and a lingerie before stealing clothes from a store. Jeans, converse, a sweater and a hoodie. But when winter arrived, she managed to steal from a guy his winter coat and gloves. She felt a little bad after stealing it but hey, he had more clothes and she needed them more. It was him or her. Inventory *Axe(1x) *Water bottle(2x) *Dried food(2x) *Lighter(1x) *Extra set of clothes(1x) *Hair brush(1x) *Female products(1x) *Metal Chain(1x). *Half-eaten Snickers bar from Damon. Personality Esmeralda is a very nature oriented girl, she loves anything to do with being outside, helping animals, stopping pollution, or planting flowers. She has little tolerance for mistreatment of plant life, animals, or pollution, and she is prone to get violent when a matter like that is thrown up in her face. She is fairly rebellious, hating to conform to rules and sometimes laws, she does what she wants when she wants when she believes it is justified or she just has the feeling to do so. She would never recklessly put someone's life at risk though. Aside from that she is a fun-loving person, that enjoys teasing and joking around with people, and she could be one of the nicest people you meet as long as you do not turn your back on her. She can hold a grudge, and has a very bad temper when she is upset, though she is quick to forgive she never forgets. She is very loyal to her friends and family, and would do what she can to help them if need be or keep them happy. Skills Body: She was a dancer, a great one and with one cock of her hip, she can get what she wants if the situations calls for it though she rarely uses it. Sneaking: Her technique is mostly to sneak around unseen or heard, she's very agile and flexible and can easily maneuver around places, she has a long thin metal chain she uses as a whip she'll keep wrapped up tightly at her side so it doesn't make noise, and she'll keep bobby pins with her incase she needs to open a locked door. Stealing: She tends to steal a lot, but no because she wanted it, because she needed it in dire circumstances. Besides, she gives the items back, most of the time. Background Esmeralda is a Gypsy, also known as a Romani. Her parents were born in Romania, and they always had a love for traveling, mainly just freedom. She was born in Romania when her parents were in their twenties, and at a young age they would always teach her of the world outside of their country, they taught and she learned different cultures, and the foundations for different languages that would be continued as she got older. They had always wished to leave and start over, Gypsies still were not given the best reputation, and they didn't want that life for her. She grew up learning of her heritage, their background, and their adopted Christian/Catholic religion. Her parents worked constantly to raise enough money for their passage out of Europe, and they lived there for the first decade plus of her life. Shortly after she turned thirteen, a man placed a offer to her father for her hand in marriage for his sixteen year old son. Her father refused, but the man forced him, and six months later they were married. A week was spent gathering her things for the move to the other side of Romania where she would take their family's name and become their responsibility, in this time her parents quickly fled with her, and the moved out of Europe, the first place they headed was to Brazil, one of the many places her parents taught her about. A few years was spent in Brazil learning and teaching, allowing her to attend a different school for a while until their final move to America. They settled into their new home, and shortly after her parents began looking for a job, around the time she turned fifth teen, her mother died of cancer, and a year later her farther died while out on the way to work, the bus he was one was hit by a drunk driver, and the bus crashed killing him in the accident. She was sent to foster care, and her behavior started to change, mostly a response to her parents death. She began acting up, getting into trouble, sneaking out normally to get caught by the police and sent back. Her behavior continued over her year there, and rebellious behavior turned into vandalism, and that eventually turned into stealing little things she didn't have. After her seventeen birthday, she was finally adopted by the Heath family. They already had a son who was six years younger than her. (Long story short, the rebellious behavior continued and she found out that she actually liked stealing, so she continued doing it, but kept it a secret from her new family. She finished out her final years of school, and enrolled in college, and with her families help she moved out and got her own apartment.) Relationships Relations: ... Trivia - Gallery Adriana-Lima-Hair-Styles-3.jpg|Photoshoot Adriana-adriana-lima-beautifull-blue-eyes-curling-hair-Favim com-56362 large.jpg|Gettng ready for work. Adriana145.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters